


how old are you?

by geonhakcafes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft woosan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geonhakcafes/pseuds/geonhakcafes
Summary: Wooyoung spots a cute San (messily) eating on one corner.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 55





	how old are you?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I quickly made after seeing this [post.](%E2%80%9C) Please bear with grammar and spelling errors, if there are any as I haven’t proofread this.

Wooyoung and San have been dating for 2 years (and a few months) and they always fight over the little things, though they always make up the next day. However, last night was an exception. Wooyoung got mad at San for complaining too much about not getting hugs when Wooyoung was being extra touchy to the other members. Wooyoung knew it was just San’s way of saying “give me more hugs” without actually saying it but he just wasn’t in the mood for the acts at the time.

Now, Wooyoung’s contemplating whether or not he should apologize to San for how he acted the day before (especially San was being extra snobby to him today) or if he should just apologize when they get home so he could give him the hugs he deserve but at times like this, times like how San is seated on the mat right now, cutely munching on his chocolate snack, Wooyoung can only sigh a sigh of defeat. He slowly approached his pink-haired boyfriend who was intentionally ignoring him. Wooyoung took out a few table napkins from the table and whipped out his phone with a plan in his mind.

“Ya! San-ah!” He said, smirking while pointing his phone’s camera to San, his other hand with the napkin hid behind his back. San slowly turned his head with his eyebrows furrowed. San was obviously still upset about Wooyoung but Wooyoung just laughed at the cute sight.

“How old are you?” Wooyoung asked and San can’t help but smile as he finally knew what Wooyoung was implying, he was a messy eater but he always makes sure to clean his face after he eats, his boyfriend just happened to catch him while he was still not done eating. Just as he smiled, Wooyoung got the right time to capture the cuteness that was his boyfriend. San got shy and turned away but Wooyoung stepped closer to him and made him face the other. “You really are a baby” Wooyoung smiled as he pecked San’s lips. Wooyoung then stood up and handed San the napkins. 

“Wipe your face after you eat, alright baby?” Wooyoung said, leaving a slight kiss on San’s cheek before walking away.

Wooyoung posted the photo he took on their account without asking San, thinking the other wouldn’t mind, especially he looked extremely adorable in the photo. The response from their fans were really fun to see, too. But as they got home, Wooyoung noticed San was being extra pouty at him. When he had the chance, Wooyoung took it and hugged the other from his back.

“You upset over something, baby?” Wooyoung asked as he turns San to face him. San pouted. “You posted my photo. I looked gross there.” San poutingly said making Wooyoung laugh. Wooyoung pinched San’s cheeks. “You’re so cute. I’m sorry for posting it, it was too cute not to share and you definitely did not look gross, it was adorable”

San pouted even more. “You’re only saying that because you’re my boyfriend.” Wooyoung can’t help but smile with those words.

“It is true, I’m your boyfriend. But that doesn’t mean I won’t think that way if you’re not my boyfriend, not that I’m thinking about letting you go, though.” Wooyoung said hugging the other, one of his hand securely placed around San’s waist while the other was slowly intertwining with San’s hand. “I could never let you go.”

San escaped from the hug but held on to Wooyoung’s hand tighter, pout still on his face. “Hmp, you owe me lots of hugs tonight to make up for the lack of hugs yesterday and for posting that photo!” Wooyoung just laughed.

San then pulled Wooyoung’s hand that he was holding and kissed him on the cheek quickly. “And maybe kisses, too.” San added before running from too much embarassment.

Wooyoung, cheeks red, stood frozen for a few second because of the other’s sudden gesture before running to follow him to their room.

It was safe to say, San got a year’s worth of cuddles and kisses that night.


End file.
